


Not According to Plan

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Creampie, Edging, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Taunting, Teasing, Tord brings out the worst in Matt I swear, a/o/b, alpha matt, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Tord's plot to return and retrieve his giant robot is thwarted by none other than his own biology.He can think of a million more embarrassing things he'd rather be forced to do than desperately try to ride out his own heat with his two "old friends" trying to control themselves around him, but he supposed he had to work with what he had.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> (Request from anon on Tumblr regarding Omega Tord going into heat and getting Alpha Matt to help him out with some rough sex.)
> 
> Heya! Just as a heads up, I already am aware that Tom should have technically burst down the door with Tord's wanted poster if I wanted this to truly be accurate to The End. But if he did let's just say this would be a TomTord fic, and that wasn't the request. Ao ayyy we'll just say he never saw the poster.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyways!

Your name is Tord Hansen, and you could not have timed your esteemed return any worse when it came to retrieving your giant robot.

There was a reason that Tord left in the first place- and it was not just to plot an uprising against the oppressive system of Capitalism. He was an Omega, one gifted with particularly nasty heats at that. As fate would have it, he was currently thrown head first into one at the most inopportune of times.

After repressing his heats and masking his scent for so long, all it took was a dam of old scents and memories to wash over the Norwegian to leave his suppressants struggling to keep up. It was painful- being surrounded by nothing but **Alphas.**

While Tom may have stormed off and made himself scarce due to the territorial disputes that Tord presented him with, Edd and Matt were all too overjoyed to have their companion back after so long. Under the influence that Tord was an Alpha such as them.

Even if he was smaller for one, and had wider hips, he had presented well due to the muscle he so religiously worked on. He could pass as a Beta easily, and not turn any heads when he claimed to be the highest ranking class. Yet now? He was ashamed.

His fingers were buried deep into his cunt, lewd pants and soft keens leaving him as he was splayed out in a makeshift nest. He had Tom’s hoodies and clothes bunched up into a pillow, his face buried into them as he panted into the fabric. He smelled like Alpha, so strongly of it, that it had Tord’s thighs pathetically shaking as he needed **something** to fill him.

It should have been easy.

Edd and Matt were at the store running errands, Tom was gone from the house. It was such a simple matter as crawling his way to the innocent picture frame on the wall and activating the button in his secret laboratory. From there he merely destroys the house and all evidence of its existence, flies away, and returns to his conquest for world domination.

But he couldn’t so much as move.

He needed an Alpha, needed a knot more horribly in his life than he ever felt before. Even half assed fucks with his higher ranking subordinates would have been amazing at this time. But being surrounded by three different distinct scents, all of which he had harbored Mating fondness with before? It was maddening.

He felt like he was spiraling out of control as another shitty orgasm washed over him, the burn only increasing exponentially when the pleasurable waves receded. He was the Red Leader for fucks sake, and here he was moaning like a pathetic Omega in heat.

He hardly even noticed the sound of a door unlocking until a pair of voices were cutting through his thoughts, eyes blearily opening as he was nearly four fingers deep in himself. He had enough sense to try and withdraw the digits and pull on his pants- but  all he could do was whimper as his legs refused to let him move.

“-you smell something funny?” Edd had asked, with Matt not far behind in tow. No doubt they were lifting their nose and catching whiff of him, and Tord didn’t know whether to feel horrified or excited by the prospect. He wanted to cover himself- but at the sound of feet outside of his door he was frozen to the spot as the handle turned.

“Did Tom come back and bring an Omega? Tom! Quit fucking around in there!” Matt supplied, before both Alphas of the house were frozen in place as the sight of Tord was illuminated by the hallway light. The poor thing’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his cunt pathetically dripping onto Tom’s clothes as he had to squint his eyes past the blinding light.

There was a tense period where nobody knew what to say- until finally Tord was trying to roll over and shuffle himself to his feet. “P-Please- it’s not what it looks like.” He tried to plead, only to moan out when his thighs felt as if they would give out. The scent of two perfectly capable Alphas so close to him had him mewling without thought, fists clenching in his little makeshift nest.

“Just. Close the door and let me die in peace.” He tried to say, wanting to save any ounce of his pride that he could. But one look over his shoulders and he was frozen by the predatory look taking over Edd’s expression. He was licking his lips, clearly moving to step forward- before Matt was growling in warning.

The two stopped to face each other, a silent competition to see who would have rights to the Omega. Matt was moving forward into Edd’s space as the other attempted to stand as wide as he could. Matt may have been taller, but Edd was much bigger than him.

The two circled for a moment, before Matt was shaking his head out of it. “Wait- Edd, what are we doing? That’s. That’s Tord there.” He tried to reason, but Edd looked to be a bit too lost as his eyes hungrily trailed over to his old friend. He wanted to devour him alive, mark that pretty little neck that was presented so sweetly to him. But he held himself back.

Matt rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to reel him back as he snapped a finger in front of Edd’s eyes. The Alpha’s eyes constricted into aggression-before seeming to catch himself and letting his shoulders fall. Matt was right. That was Tord spread out on the bed, and it wouldn’t be right for them to take advantage of him.

He shook his head, before the two eyes were on their friend in need once more. “I. You’re right, sorry Matt. It’s just been a while since I’ve been around an Omega in heat.” He sheepishly confessed, before stepping back and shielding his nose from the potent pheromones that Tord was exuding.

“Do you…need help?” Matt suggested, before having to duck as Tord picked up an empty water bottle and tried to chuck it at them. He had managed to at least roll himself over onto his back, breath ragged and unsteady. Oh how easy it would have been to say yes- but he was far too prideful for that. Instead he bore his teeth at the Alphas, displeasure laced in with that sweet scent. “N-No. I’m fine. Just let me be.”

Matt and Edd shared another long look, before reluctantly Edd was stepping out and letting Matt grip the door to the exit. “…Well alright- but if you need help just let us know.” The ginger suggested, before finally closing the door on Tord and leaving him in the midst of his heat.

As the hours went on, it seemed as if Tord was only getting worse.

At least three passing Alphas had attempted to knock on the door to get to Tord, only to be chased away by Edd and Matt all too eagerly. The stench of Tord was permeating through the entire house, with the centralized scent being too tantalizingly close to the living room for the Alphas to comfortably rest.

Edd couldn’t count how many times he had to retreat to his room to stop rutting on the couch, his nerves steadily growing more and more high strung by the moment. Matt wasn’t faring all too well either. The stench seemed to rise up through the ceiling, conveniently masking the entire place in a syrup thick sweetness.

He was humping his pillow near mindlessly when the sound of Edd caught his attention.  “Matt! Tord! I’m going to stay at a friend’s house! Call me when your heat is over.” He exclaimed, clearly short of breath and finally fed up from the Omega’s shenanigans.

Matt was close to following suit. If he wasn’t so concerned Tord would crawl out into the streets and cause a mating frenzy, that is.

So miserably he stayed as far from Toms/Tord’s room as he could, walking like a near corpse to avoid bumping into and cornering the Omega. So many times he found himself right outside of the door, knot in hand as he listened to the Omega’s desperate little chirps for an Alpha. Whether he was meaning to or not, he was a walking sex beacon begging for some tlc.

Matt was pent up, tired, and increasingly more miserable by the next day. Tord’s scent had only briefly fallen when his body naturally passed itself out to recover, giving Matt a moment of respite to take care of himself in his nightly routine.

But like clockwork, Tord was back up again in the morning, and Matt could hardly contain himself past the sweet scent in the air. He ignored the shower as it ran, ignored the way that Tord’s shuffling could be heard in the kitchen, and tried oh so hard to ignore when he was right back to work in his room.

Yet Matt’s patience was finally about to snap.

He was storming downstairs before he could even stop himself, heading into the kitchen and all but ripping open the fridge. Why was he trying to tiptoe around some stupid little Omega that had completely ruined his morning routine already! He was supposed to have his face mask off by now, and carefully lathered and rinsed himself in the shower in order to soften his hair and apply a lemon scrub to his skin by now.

He only had the mask off- and that was because it was completely dried out as it was!

He was growling under his breath as a particularly loud slam of the fridge had a few bottle rattling in the side door. He sat down with a poorly put together sandwich, practically shoveling the thing in his mouth as his glower rested onto the crust that he peeled off. He was content to keep glaring at it- before a figure in the door was finally catching his attention.

Tord looked like a fucking wreck.

His boxers were completely soaked over with slick, looking horrendously uncomfortable as his dilated pupils looked even bigger in the proper light. He was wearing one of Tom’s hoodies, the fabric barely even smelling like the Alpha from how much Tord’s stench was covering it.

Something about the sight of him in Tom’s clothes really was the icing on the cake. He was barking out before he could even think to rein in his anger, “What! What do you want now!?”

Tord flinched back a bit, the guilt spreading across his expression hardly even registering to Matt as he stared at his feet and attempted to shuffle back. Matt only grew angrier, crushing the unfortunate bread of the sandwich in his palm when Tord refused to speak. “Oh, so you’re just going to walk out and stare at me while dressed to the nines in Tom’s clothes, reeking of heat? Why don’t I just go call him, huh? Maybe you’ll let HIM take care of you!”

Matt slammed his sandwich down onto the plate, all appetite now gone as all he could feel was deeply rooted aggression rising from him. Tord kept his head down, his eyes closed tight as if anticipating more anger to come from the Alpha before him. He was hardly in his own mind, running off of pure instinct alone as he cowered down.

Matt was shoving his plate into the dishwasher when Tord whimpered out softly to him, the sound of a chair moving catching his attention. The prideful Omega had settled himself down on the table, kicking the boxers off of one leg as he parted them open. Tord refused to make eye contact with Matt as his swollen cunt spread wide on display, his fingers presenting himself as he tried to grind down onto the sensation against his lips.

Needless to say, Matt was frozen in place from the revealing display. Tord had hid himself inside of Tom’s hoodie as tears of overstimulation were threatening to fall, his pussy clenching down on nothing as it was clear he had rubbed himself near raw trying to satisfy an itch his body wouldn’t let him scratch alone.

“Well?” The Omega had begun, voice so soft and small. “Are you going to help me or what?”

The Alpha didn’t need any more invitation than that. Instantly he was moving forward to shove his nose into the crook of Tord’s neck, his self control snapping like a leaf as he grabbed the Norwegian’s hips and dragged him closer. His scent was so much stronger when Matt held him as such- yet that pesky undertone of Tom had him growling out his displeasure.

At first Tord didn’t want Matt to pull back- until his hands were ripping at the blue fabric and attempting to take it off of his head. Tord let out a soft little growl when his head got caught and Matt kept tugging- but at least he was able to maneuver himself out without much problem. His chest was rising and falling in soft little pants, grey eyes staring up into Matt’s blue as the Alpha already looked completely lost.

Tord chirped in surprise at the feeling of fingers spreading him open, before moaning out in relief the second that fingers much larger than his own were greedily pushing inside of him. He let his legs splay open wide, Matt’s spare arm winding around him in order to keep him close to his chest.

Tord could get pretty damn comfortable like this. He was purring out in pleasure as his hips rolled lazily forward, before Matt’s gentle pace was starting to irk him. Even though the other was on the verge of a full Alpha breakdown, there was still something holding him back.

“Mn- is that all?” Tord attempted to begin, before whimpering out in disappointed as Matt’s fingers stopped their motions inside of him. The Alpha looked taken aback by the statement, before Tord was all but grinning as he knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. He shifted his hips away with a disappointed sigh, trying to kick Matt aside despite the way the Alpha had no intention of letting go.

“You’re just moving so…slowly.” He drawled out, hands rising up over his head as Matt all but dropped him onto the table. He was coyfully arching his back to the Alpha, legs remaining splayed open and putting on a show as he knew he had to be dripping onto the table. He could see the concern shifting into annoyance in Matt’s eyes. All he needed was that little push.

“I bet Tom would have had me on my back right now, choking on my own moans from his knot-“

Hook, line, and fucking sinker.

Matt’s expression turned dark the moment that Tord had mentioned Tom’s name- but the animalistic rage only took over near the end of his statement. The Omega was grinning so smugly in pride- until Matt’s hand darted forward and gripped his hair in his hand. He ripped his head up, forcing Tord to look him dead in the eyes as his cock was already fully swollen in his hand. Fuck, he was huge.

“You fucking say that to me again and see what happens.” Matt warned in a low tone, his expression clearly not wanting to be tested. But Tord had already passed out the exam, and the stinging burn was exactly what his body needed as he attempted to rip his head back.

Finally he was slumping down in submission, his breath ragged as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth. The next words out of his mouth would be his last. “What kind of an Alpha are you, anyways? Couldn’t even storm downstairs and make me submit to you.  You’re fucking weak-“

He was cutting himself off with a choked off gasp of surprise, finding himself suddenly accommodating to half the length of a very, very angry Matt. The Alpha was hovering over him with his claiming fangs bore down to him in aggression, the stretch of his cock borderline painful as his body struggled to accommodate it all.

But fuck if it wasn’t exactly what Tord needed right now.

His hands were flying up to grip onto Matt’s jacket for support- before yet another few inches was forced into him bit by bit. Matt was one of the biggest Alphas he’s ever accommodated for- and Tord swore he was on cloud fucking nine by the time that the rim of his knot was catching on his entrance. How worked up did Matt have to be to have swelled without even being inside of him?

Tord didn’t want to ask- not that he could have. His vocabulary was effectively limited to “fuck,” “shit,” and “Alpha,” as he attempted to cling even closer to the large form of the man overhead. He may have bitten off more than he could chew, but it was well worth it to feel the power behind Matt’s first thrust.

The table was helplessly skidding along the floor as the first motion shattered his well-used cunt, Tord tightening down and yipping out in alarm as the table moved. He was hardly able to vocalize his concern when another thrust sent them into a wall, Matt clearly pleased by the noises that Tord was making. It felt like he was being torn in two from the pressure, nails digging into Matt’s back and desperately clawing for support.

The see-saw pace continued on as Matt rattled the table against the wall with each thrust, his teeth finding comfortable purchase on Tord’s neck as the Omega’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands fell back lifelessly as he felt all sense being fucked out of him, his orgasm already washing over him from how poorly he handled his heat before.

He almost felt like he was stuck on dial-up tone as Matt just continued on with no sign of stopping.

He was letting out distressed chirps the longer that Matt went on- until steadily the overstimulation was morphing into exactly what Tord needed. He was like a ragdoll when Matt gripped at his splayed thighs, lifting them over his shoulders and instantly rocketing even deeper than Tord first imagined.

Was he drooling? He had to be drooling- making the exact same face as one of his anime Omegas. He hardly had enough shame to stop, either, not with the way that Matt was leaving bruises on his hips and thighs from how rough he was being handled. It was borderline too much when his body was bent in two, Matt using the leverage in order to lean down the final stretch of distance between them

Tord was purring in appreciation the second that smooth lips brushed over his neck, kissing a lazy path down the skin- until he was pausing right at his scent gland. Tord had enough sense to realize that wait, this was not at all what he wanted. He had just wanted a good fuck. Not this!

He tried to move his hands up to push Matt’s head away, distressed chirps leaving him as the feeling of Matt’s swelling knot catching on his rim was only a warning to the Alpha’s oncoming orgasm. He tried to move away, tried to tear them apart before they did something they regretted- but his shoulders were instantly slumping as a wanton moan left his lips.

The knot was firmly pressing every good little part inside of him, drawing a warm and satisfied orgasm deep from his system that finally could quell his heat once and for all. He was clenching and milking around the base of it, body attempting to draw it as closely inside as possible as it coaxed the Alpha to release his seed.

Tord was lost on cloud nine by the time that he felt those fangs deep into his neck, keeping his body lax and still as their bodies tied suitably together. He felt a rush of warmth filling up his insides, rutting the cum even deeper inside of him, before instantly he was chirping in appreciation when Matt finally dropped on top of him.

The duo was exhausted beyond definition, their eyes hazy and tired as Tord was instantly feeling a rush of safety that he had never experienced before. He felt as if he was stuck in a dream, the rest of the world so far away as he lived in this soft moment with the Alpha.

The pain in his neck was nothing compared to the strange rush of pheromones going through him, shifting his scent into something warm and content. He was mumbling out softly when he felt a warm tongue along his new claiming mark, eyes half lidded as the panic of the situation didn’t even register to him.

He was full, he was content, and he was mated. What more could an Omega need?

Idly he thought in the back of his mind that there was something he was supposed to be doing. Ah well, he was sure he would remember in due time. All that mattered now was his Alpha’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
